Crimson Metal
by Dark Speed Demon
Summary: Mobius has fallen... there have been few survivors. Now it is time for them to fight for what's right. Join Sonic and the remaining of his friends travel throughout the wasteland which was once their joyful home. There will be hurt, there will be comfort. Few will get out alive, who will stand? who will fall? "Fight your way up, or rust your way down." (SonAmy Build Up)
1. Hellish Daze

**HEYO GUYS!~**

 **I'm making another story! YEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAA! XD!**

 **I won't get into details, you'll just have to read!**

* * *

 _Dear Diary, Day 23_

 _Things have changed drastically the day_ _ **it**_ _happened. I still remember the event, the atmosphere was something you would want to forget and never remember ever again. The screams of innocent people, the cries of defenceless children, it made me enraged, I couldn't do anything! The buildings crumbled and fell, the ground fell below our feet, and the sky had droplets of liquid that I despised too much for my liking. I lost everything that day, my friends, my family, the nice days that we cherished, it's all gone. There's nothing left in this wasteland, in which we used to call home. No signs of life at all, there's no plants, barely any water, and no civilization. I'm lucky I'm even alive, and I may be just a little happy for once because I have people alive along with me. Trust me, some have changed much, maybe even a little too much for my broken down brain to even handle. The event had hit them too hard that it may have pushed them over the edge. I can't say anything much about me, except for that I have changed along with them. The cause of this apocalypse is someone who I hate too much, his shiny cobalt blue metal was covered in nice and warm crimson blood. The doctor went too far, he's out of control again, he's killed millions, even his creator. All hope is lost, I can't do anything about this, I've only been in hiding along with the survivors with me. The trigger is still searching for me, he wants me dead, there can only be one true hedgehog. I wouldn't even say that he was a metal hedgehog anymore. He's more of a giant gargantuan powerhouse that crushed anything in it's path. I couldn't even tell what type of species he even was, all I know is that he is something to look out for. My friends… they're gone, I can't believe it, I cried in secret every single night. They were everything to me, I miss them so much, I can only see the terror in their eyes when they were… killed. I remember the maniacal laugh that filled the atmosphere when he did it. Oh I swear to chaos, I want him dead, I want to see the insides of this murderer scattered across this rugged terrain. I can't even keep my sanity at this point, all of my good thoughts and positivity are nothing but faded memory. I feel more vicious and insecure around anyone at this point, if there was anyone… But I can't think like that, I have a few friends with me. See! There I go! There's some positive things! I'm sure I can keep this up around my friends… my only friends, Silver the Hedgehog and his sidekick, Blaze the Cat, Rouge the Bat was along with. Another survived in this wasteland, she was the once cheerful and happy pink hedgehog that had a huge crush on me. Her name… is Amy Rose. Cream had died in front of Amy that day, she tried helping her, I couldn't help but see the terror in their eyes. We couldn't save the innocent rabbit, but we saved her Chao, Cheese. There is another survivor and it didn't surprise me one bit, Shadow the Hedgehog. He was the ultimate life form after all, nothing was guaranteed to kill him, he's survived countless times. Let's just hope that he could help us, I don't want to lose anymore friends. I'm losing more than I ever had._

 _That is it for now diary, Goodnight, and sweet nightmares..._

 _-Sonic the Hedgehog._

* * *

 **Day 24 (Sonic's POV)**

Everything was dark and tranquil, I liked it. It felt like I was floating among large and puffy clouds, or almost as if they were carrying me to a place. Well, I hope that place is a better one than the wasteland in which was once our loving and welcoming home.

There was wind, I felt it, it was so warm and soft. Where was it coming from? I couldn't tell if this was real. Was this a vision, or a dream? It could be a nightmare, I've had many of those ever since the downfall of Mobius. Seeing my friends die over and over again in my sleep is really making me insane. I can't stand seeing their lifeless eyes, it was terrifying.

The blood was splattered all over walls and the ground, it looked like someone was paid to use red paint to sabotage a friend for a prank. I remember when my best friend and I drew all over a massive green emerald just to tick off another one of my friends. I really don't want to remember their names, voice, or anything of the sort. It made me depressed, I just know that there always with me, in our hearts. I just need to _Open my Heart_ for them, they wouldn't want me to be depressed about this. They want me to be strong, they want me to be the hero, like I've always been. I don't even know if I was a hero at this point, everyone is dead, I could only _save_ a few of my friends.

My floating came to a stop and I looked around a little puzzled as I landed softly on the contrasted ground. I could make out a figure in the distance, there seemed to be a crease of light behind it, it caused a colossal shadow that covered the light like a cloak. I squinted to make out the figure, from this point it looked like a regular mobian. I took a few steps closer to find the answer to my question.

"Uh, Hello? Where am I?"

My voice seemed to echo throughout the vast shadows of the region that surrounded me. It still stood towards me, still looking into my inanimate soul. I took a few more steps, except much larger this time around. I finally got to the _mobian_ and spoke up as I looked down catching my breath. Why was I so fatigued? I run all the time without feeling that way, maybe I was stressed? No, that doesn't make any sense. I held my stomach still gasping for air "Hey… are… you…"

At this point I looked up to the mobian, but oh chaos… why did I? It's face was wrangled up, it shown it's deranged brain and the eyes were lifeless, just like my friends… I looked down and the abdomen area was punctured with a lance of metal. The maroon blood trickled down the wrangled body and unto the vague ground. I winced and held my head as I tumbled to the lurid floor. I was feeling nauseous and my head was giving me waves of emotion.

And then I heard _him._

 _His_ laugh, the most atrocious sound you would hear. It was so metallic and heartless, it made me insane. I gathered my strength to get up and look at him in the eye. Surely enough, he was there, but he looked so… different. "Metal Sonic…"

The steel blue automation fiddled with his finger as he stared at me with those emotionless robotic red eyes. He was covered in scarlet liquid from the victims that he had taken the lives from.

" **Your time is slipping away from you, Hero."**

I winced and jumped on him with rage with the energy I had. "YOU'VE RUINED MY LIFE! YOU SICK HEARTLESS BASTARD!" I took my hand and balled it into a fist and swung straight at him. Metal countered and grabbed my arm and swung me into the body. I got covered in the remains of the poor mobian and ran straight at my metal counterpart, still not giving up.

I felt my fury and rage coming to me. I jumped on Metal once again attempting to at least hurt him, but was unfortunately easily pushed away. I roared with anger and held my head, I could feel my anger flowing through my veins. My blood was on fire, I couldn't control my hatred, but I didn't care. I could feel a strong temperate radiance flow around me, I was feeling stronger and I felt my sanity was slipping away. I felt my quills raise, I felt like I was going Super Sonic, but this didn't feel right. I was absorbing negative chaos energy, this wasn't positive, there was only one thing that was happening to me.

I was Dark Sonic.

I got off the ground and slightly smirked at the automation, "Work your way up, or rust your way out, but I'm not going to give someone like you a chance." Metal grimaced and stared at me and crossed his arms. **"Do you think that negative energy can hurt me? I can resist** _ **any**_ **chaos energy, the doctor made me flawless."** I slightly stared at him with my clear pale eyes. "You forgot one thing about me, Metal, I never give up."

I sped straight at my metal counterpart and punched straight through his metallic abdomen, I kept going, I didn't want to see any remains of this weeble creation. With each punch was one chance at killing this murderer. I want to fulfill my ideal, I want to save Mobius, I want to avenge every single soul that had died from this pathetic conception.

This is the one chance for hope.

Hope, I didn't believe in such a thing ever since this incident. I wanted him gone, I didn't want to see any trace left of this madness. He ruined my life, now I'll ruin his, if he ever had one.

I grabbed him by the neck and lowered my unoccupied hand. I winced as I started to generate energy at my palm. My gloved hand was starting to surround itself in the nice aura that was a sight to behold. I looked at him in those dead eyes of his, they were nothing, but filled with hatred and death.

I wondered if those were the exact reflection of my eyes, it was the same thing I felt. I had pure hatred for the similar cobalt robot and I wanted him dead. I shut my eyes and gritted my teeth ferociously, at the same time I tightened my grip around his steel neck. "Do you know what you put me through?"

I heard no reply but I didn't hesitate to squeeze harder. "You've killed many innocent people! What did they ever do to you?!" I could feel the radiance of the power surround my palm, it felt so good to be in the state of power.

Metal laid limp in my grip, why was he not fighting back? Tch, pathetic as always, I guess he realizes how strong this hedgehog truly is.

I could feel the fury in my bones, I want to let it out, and I'm going to. Without any haste I clenched my energy stored fist and opened my eyes so sudden. "SEE YOU IN HELL! HAHA!"

Within milliseconds my fist met with his face and caused an chaos energy overload. The only thing I heard was the sound of high pitched screaming, it reminded me so much of the screams of mobians. Everything surrounding me was nothing but negative chaos energy. I could barely see, did it make a difference anyways? I couldn't see before.

But, no.

Metal was nowhere to be seen, Did I do it? Is he gone?

There was nothing, I couldn't see or hear. I felt all the negative energy dying down in my veins. After that I felt my quills fall back down. I didn't feel powerful at all, I guess my anger had settled down. I could feel myself very fatigued at the moment, it took a lot of energy to pull a stunt off like that.

It was too quiet for my taste, I didn't like it, I guess it's my hedgehog instincts. I was starting to breathe quite heavily, I was on the edge of hyperventilating. I turned around and met face with an unpleasant figure.

It was the carnage from before, but how was it here? Did the blast tumble the body and send it flying? Wait, how was it standing up?

I slightly tilted my head, but the second I did, I was shoved into the ground. "GRAGH!" There was a cold sheet of metal that felt like it covered me. I opened my eyes to see the problem and I wished I didn't.

Metal was on top of me, and oh chaos, he looked terrible. Half of his face was melted away, showing the exoskeleton and the body shared the same fate. Metal pinned my arms to the ground harshly, making me growl. **"You shouldn't have pulled off a move like that, It only puts me to higher usage."**

I kept trying to fight the restrain he put on me. "L-Let me go!" Metal tilted his head upwards and his maroon pupils looked down on me. He stared at me for a long period of time. While he was occupied with what he was doing, I took the time to release my arm. With no thought whatsoever, I swung my fist at him but he countered by grabbing ahold. I muttered and glared at him, I could see some of his face reforming.

"Wh-what the hell?" I looked down and saw that his body was regenerating its structure. Metal gave me another one of his dread laughs. **"Can't you see? I am immortal. You can't get rid of me, so I'll just have to get rid of you."**

Metal's hand went inside of his arm and out came a sharp saw blade that was stained and rusted with blood. **"This has your name written on it."** I gasped and tried to fight the restraining that made me helpless and vulnerable.

I never knew it would all come down to this, there is no hope, there is only nothing. My death bed lies in front of me. But I didn't give up, I squirmed and and tried to bite his arm, anything that could work. "H-HELP! ANYONE! PLEASE!"

Metal acted as if I hadn't said anything or even did anything to him. **"I'm going to make sure that this is painful and real slow."** He brought the moving blade closer and closer to my face. I closed my eyes and winced, it was going to happen. I felt a tear trickle down my cheek, death was ahead.

As soon as I could feel the tear dissipate, the cold sharp metal entered my abdomen very slowly. I whimpered in pain, it was living hell. I felt the metal leave, causing my blood to leak and enter somewhere down my leg.

This time Metal didn't hesitate and he sawed off my leg. I screamed with all my might, I opened my right eye to see my left leg upon the floor dispatched from my body. It was total bloodshed, it hurt like hell.

My blood gushed across the cold ground. "Y-YOU BASTARD!" The one thing I used to get away was nothing to me now. I'm stuck, immobile, I can't escape this nightmare. **"Shhhh…"**

Metal drew the blade up to my neck. **"You really were a nuisance, finally something the doctor was right about."** I looked at him and then down at the sliced carnage that was once my movable flesh. **"You're my toy to play with now"** I shut my eyes, I was losing blood, I'm sure Metal would saw my head off.

" **Can't you see yourself? You're nothing but a failure, you've failed everyone on Mobius, even your friends."**

I felt myself going limp. I gathered my courage to give one last remark. "I didn't fail them all… I still have hope within, we all do." Metal shook his head **"Well you've lost yours."**

Without any second wasted, Metal took the buzzsaw and very slowly started slitting at my neck. I couldn't scream, the pain would be unbearable. I could feel my whole head tearing off, I couldn't think. He took the saw out and my eyes slowly raised up to him.

" **There can only be one Sonic."**

My vision was going black, I couldn't see or feel at that matter. The last thing I felt was the painful and sharp snap of my neck before I felt my head fall back.

* * *

 **Day 24 (Silver's POV)**

Wow, this place is a wasteland. I knew the future would hold bad luck. There is nothing upon us, we are the only ones left.

I'm usually the one to get up earlier than everyone in the group. I don't need much sleep, neither does Shadow, in fact Shadow doesn't even sleep at all. He's usually gathering materials for us, he was scientifically engineered.

We didn't live anywhere in particular, we were always on the move. We try to find any signs of life, but we haven't found any… yet, to say the least.

We spent the night in an old shack in what was once a meadow. I could only see within my mind how it used to look, a nice green open area that a family could go for a picnic. It's origin, everything had it. Like how a chicken came from an egg. But an origin will come to an end, will it? I'm not sure.

I got up early to see what would be ahead of us. It seemed like a nice day, the clouds were a dark orange, the sun barely shown. Yep, this is by far, one of the best days so far!

I would say that I'm the most naive and curious of the group, I shared a little of my traits with Cream's chao. Cream didn't deserve to suffer, neither did her mother have to. They were too good hearted.

I shook the thought off and walked inside. The wood looked as if it was oak scrambled with acacia. It was a weird color, mostly brown though. But the wood was starting to rot, it smelled terrible, there was too much sap for my liking too.

I saw some dust bunnies on the floor. So I decided to use my telekinesis to levitate the worn out broom towards me. Hey, someone has to keep things clean around here.

My sweeping was a little too rushed, because the next second I heard foot steps. I whipped my head around to see Blaze rubbing her eye slightly. "What are you doing up so early?" Blaze yawned drowsily, I guess she was still exhausted, all we ever do is travel. "Oh you know, cleaning…"

Blaze deadpanned "Silver, we don't live here, why don't you do something that really helps? You're so naive…" Blaze walked up the steps, I'm guessing she was going to wake everyone up. "Alright… Good morning…" Blaze was normal as always, she was so calm and a little serious. She was the female Shadow, except she was a feline, not a hedgehog. I went back to sweeping, I really was a clean freak, what can I say?

It took no time at all for everyone to walk down the rugged and dusty steps. The pace sounded like a silent marching band, and the creak sounded like the trumpets in a way. I have a weird mind, but I am the most intelligent.

I looked up to see Blaze hiking down the steps with a pink hedgehog, white bat, and a little chao. I smiled gently at everyone "Good morning guys, did you sleep well?" Amy looked at me as if I was crazy but she gave me a friendly smile. "Well, it was the first night in a long time since I got a good sleep." Amy walked into the kitchen, she was probably getting materials for breakfast, if Shadow had brought them.

Rouge flew to my side and patted my back "Good morning Lil' White." I shook my head in annoyance, she always called everyone names. Big Blue would be Sonic and she would call me Lil' White. Pretty much the only ones she called by their real name would be Blaze, Amy, and of course Shadow. I think Rouge didn't want to tease Cheese either, he had been through a lot, but so have we!

Speaking of Cheese, the little guy flew up to me and hugged me. I chuckled lightly and pat his head smoothly, causing him to purr mildly. Cheese flew into the kitchen with Amy, he liked being around everyone, but mostly Blaze and Amy. Blaze was Cream and Cheeses' best friend, so I'm guessing that's the reason. But Amy was practically a sister to them, I feel really bad, I didn't want the future to become this. It was much like the future I was in, _the whole city was on fire._

The only ones left in the doorway were Blaze and I, curiosity got to me. "Where's Sonic? Didn't you wake everyone up?" Blaze crossed her arms and walked into the room where Rouge was settled, while she was walking she stopped midway and looked back at me. "Just give him some time, he needs his rest." The purple pyrokinetic cat jaunted into the living area, leaving me behind. "Oh... ok…"

* * *

 **Day 24 (Shadow's POV)**

I was only a few minutes away from our little _hideout_. Tch, who calls a rugged shack a hideout? I'm so glad I have _smart_ acquaintances. Sometimes I wonder if they even have brains, they're lucky they even have me on their side. They would be rotting corpses if it wasn't for me, I was the one who scavenged for supplies.

I don't even need them, I could ditch them for all I wanted. But I'm not like that, even though I would love to see the looks on their faces. I'm guessing… they helped me through the dark times, so I guess I could do the same for them. I'm not the mushy type though, I hope that they realize that I'm just here to help them.

While I was gone I collected a few herbs along with some mushrooms, I'm sure we could make something out of that. On the other hand I also collected a few jars of water, I know it's embarrassing, but I _had_ to bring a backpack. How else could I carry these damn materials? I think Silver should aid me on this quest, he does have telekinesis after all.

The radiation this wasteland gives off for some reason makes me feel fatigued. My light speed skates often do power down, leaving me to walk all the way back. I'm just lucky the skates are holding on to power and not dropping in energy. I was only a minute away, if they were to backfire on me, it would become a ten minute walk from here to there. It doesn't seem bad, but it does get annoying at times.

The sun seemed to show today, it doesn't seem bad at all. It was quite cold for some reason, it was usually mild humidity. The ground was all dirt, mud, and rocks, not one single plant in sight. I know it's my personality speaking, but I quite like this atmosphere, it did bring back memories on the Space Colony Ark for reasons I didn't know.

I saw glimpse of a small shack in the distance, I was almost there, lucky me. The house was like a monument upon its pillar, each second I drew closer, making it expand in my eye sight. After a few seconds I approached the door and opened it. I winced at the cheers I was about to get, it was cringy to me, I wasn't a big fan of company,

I walked in expeditiously and went towards the kitchen, as soon as I entered I was glomped by a small blue figure. "What the hell?" I grabbed him by his stomach and looked at him in the eye "Cheese! Don't touch me again!" I put him down gently and Cheese moped. I sighed and looked down at him, I maybe felt a little glum for yelling at him.

The little chao has been through alot lately, but haven't we all? I gently stroked his head "Hey bud, cheer up…" Cheese looked at me and nodded as he smiled friendly, he was such an innocent creature, it hurt to see him suffer.

I turned my head and saw Amy cooking with the materials I scavenged, totally ignoring my presence. "What? No hug, Rose?" Amy scoffed and didn't even take a glimpse of me. Her quills had grown longer and her dress was getting torn up. "Wow, you've changed. Is this another plan to get Faker to love you?" Amy shook her head as she added herbs to the stew "We've all changed Shadow, and his name is not faker, it's Sonic."

She had tone in her voice, honestly I was speechless. It sure as hell sounded like she was tempting me. I crossed my arms and scoffed "Well I can see that you need some time alone." I walked out of the room and heard an _mmhmm_ from Amy.

I met up with Silver, Rouge, and Blaze in the living area. They didn't seem surprised to see me, they just gave a few _hey's_ or _hi's_. "What's up with you people? You act just like Rose." Rouge looked at me with a wide smirk. "C'mon Shadow, some people change. Why do you care so much? Hmmm?"

I put my hand to my face, almost like a facepalm. "In secret Rouge, you're hurting, we all are." Rouge's smirk turned into and immediate frown and she looked away, that's not typical of her, I think I proved my point.

It was quite quiet after my statement, in that time I noticed someone missing. "Where's Faker?" Silver and Blaze spoke in unison as they were looking downwards. "Resting, why do you care?" I growled and gritted my teeth, "Were not supposed to be resting! We are here to survive!" I scoffed and leaned against the wall with my eyes shut.

I heard Silver give me a nasty remark "Well look who's resting now…" I winced and opened my eyes, glaring at Silver "You're going to get it now!" I charged a chaos spear attack and jumped at Silver but a pink feminine figure jumped in front of me and blocked the attack with a hammer. "Enough! Both of you!"

I clenched my fist and turned away from everyone, I honestly don't care about any of them. I couldn't tell if I was still angry or I really meant that. I think I actually _needed_ to relax, I think my tension is getting to me. "I'm going to _rest_ , don't disturb me." I walked up the rugged steps and leaned against the hallway wall. What were they thinking of me? Pfft, I don't care.

* * *

 **Don't forget to Rate and also, YOU SHOULD GIVE MEH YOUR REVIEWS! ;3**

 **The reviews always make me happy! Especially the positive ones! (Duh…)**


	2. Recurring Reticence

**Day 24 (Blaze's POV)**

It was quite silent for some time now, the atmosphere made it reticent. There is some tension intruding into this bond we all have. Shadow didn't even hesitate to leave us all alone in the pressure that was running through us all. He can be such a heartless _friend_! Was he a friend? to me? He seemed like a pest that got in the way. I don't consider him as a friend, he can be irritation itself.

I wanted to go up to the black hedgehog and knock him down to the ground. I wasn't a big fan of him and Silver starting a major fight. Especially when Sonic isn't around, why wasn't he here? was he still asleep? I have so many questions, I'm like Shadow! I would appreciate it if the blue hero was here. He has been doubting himself lately too, he has been a hero, for all of us. His metal counterpart is just… special.

I wanted to go comfort him, that wasn't one of the things that was my specialty, but I'd do it for a friend. I got up out of my seat and everyone looked at me, was it that quiet in here? Silver and the others stared at me for a few seconds, finally Silver spoke up "Where are you going?" I gave a slight sigh, he was so naive. "I'm going to get Sonic." Silver nodded in understanding, I knew that he wanted him too. I started walking back to the stairs but I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I slightly winced, if felt so… odd to be touched with comfort after so long.

I slowly turned my head around and saw the sakura hedgehog that prevented the fight earlier. I smiled gently, Amy was a girl that you could trust, her, Sonic, and Cheese were the hope for the team. Amy spoke up in a calm tone "Let me go get him… please." I was unsure of what to say. Amy had known Sonic much longer, much longer than all of us to be exact. Not to mention the huge crush she has for Sonic. I slightly nodded, she was so calm and maybe just a little serious now. I guess she's dialed her love for the cobalt hedgehog down a tone. I couldn't blame her, she's been exposed to the worst things in life. Her home was torn apart, she lost her best friend, and also her other friends that had a great bond with her.

Amy smiled at me and gave me a warm hug, it felt so nice. I gave a slight purr, something I rarely did around others. Amy giggled and turned to face the others "Breakfast is ready, I'll be back down with Sonic, then we can start our day." I smelled the nice stew, was it mushroom? I didn't care, I really wanted it! I raced to the kitchen, it was probably the best meal that we had in awhile. I saw all the bowls lined up in a neat orderly fashion, they were nice antiques that looked like they were withered away just a meager.

I grabbed a bowl, any bowl to be exact, and I started eating like a hog. I will admit, my belly has gone without any food, so this was heaven to me. I heard quick footsteps, I looked up and saw everyone that was once in the living room was now in the kitchen eating the stew much like me. I sweat dropped, but honestly, did it matter? I had the same reaction to this lovely food, Amy… what a cook.

* * *

 **Day 24 (Amy's POV)**

I watched everyone race to the kitchen, it was funny to watch, I couldn't help but giggle. I already ate my bowl, I was already on the way to tell everyone to get theirs but I heard some commotion coming between Shadow and Silver. I knew the right thing to do was to prevent violence, so I grabbed my trusty Piko Piko hammer and prevented Shadow's little attack. I'm sure he didn't mean to fight with Silver, they did it _all the time_ , it was nothing odd or mysterious.

I looked up the rugged steps, the sides were filled with yucky sap. The smell was actually pretty decent, it was like an air freshener. I heard everyone enjoying their food from the kitchen, I smiled gently and started walking up the steps. With each step I took, came a creak of old wood from the rugged steps. I winced at the sound, it was like someone scratching their nails across the blackboard.

I approached the top and looked to my left to see Shadow leaned against the wall with his eyes closed. Was he asleep? I took _yes_ as an answer and approached the room that Sonic had slept in. I put my hand on the knob and heard some mumbling on the other side. _"Sonic…"_ With no time wasted I opened the door lightly and saw a figure covered in blankets, it seemed like he was… shivering? I felt my heart melt out with depression.

I walked over and placed my hand on Sonic who was covered in the dirty, withered blankets. I felt the trembling stop, I was unsure of what to do. "Sonic…" At this point it was silent, his breathing was a little rushed, as if he was hyperventilating. Did he have a nightmare? Poor thing… It was quiet for some time now, his breathing was dying down. I felt his hand clench the blanket and he slowly dragged it off.

I took my hand off the blanket gently, at this point I saw Sonic's face. It was pale and it seemed… lifeless. "A-Amy…" I gasped and covered my mouth with my hands. I wanted to hug him, it was my instincts to do so, it was something I always did when he was around. I was confused as to what to do, but say the first thing on my lips. "Sonic, are you okay?"

Sonic buried his head in his pillow. "I don't want to talk about it." His voice was muffled out from the pillow he stuffed his head in. "Please… I won't tell anyone." I felt a little greed from saying that, but I truly cared for Sonic, seeing him like this… he's hurting, like everyone else. "Sonic, did you have a bad dream?" Sonic shook his head into the pillow with disgrace. "I-I don't even know anymore!"

I put my hand on his shoulder, his heart rate settled down once again. "Do you mind… if you tell me about it?"

Sonic shook his head and got up slowly. "I'd rather not." My heart broke once I heard those three words. I didn't want to argue so I let him go. Sonic was leaving until he looked back at me. "Y'know, Amy, I'm glad you're okay, I'd be nothing with you." Sonic walked out of the room, leaving me with a melted heart.

I think I felt my heart explode with joy, that was the sweetest thing he's ever said to me! All it takes is an apocalypse for him to _Open his Heart_ for me. Yea, my love for my blue hero has never died down, but things have gotten serious, that means I have to act like it. I lost Cream and Vanilla, I would like to consider them as my sister and mother. I wanted to save them… I couldn't, Metal was too strong, he killed Cream in front of me! I'm completely upset, that image is going to haunt me for the rest of my life, if it's even that long anyway… But I have to stay strong, I still have Sonic with me! If I lost him… I wouldn't know what'd I be without him. I heard chattering in the hallway, curiously, I walked over to the wall to listen to what they were saying.

"I don't want to talk about it…"

It sure as hell sounded like Sonic, and it seemed he was talking to Shadow.

"This could help us! Why don't you understand, Faker!"

Yep, that was definitely Shadow talking. It was hard to tell, their voices were muffled out from the wall. It was obvious it was them too! Who else would be up here.

"Shadow! I-I can't talk about it!"

There was a slight pause for a few seconds or so.

"Why."

Shadow's voice wasn't really questioning, it was more demanding and… harsh. I wanted to go out and defend Sonic, but another part of me wanted to see how this goes…

"I don't want to remember these dreams, I've been having them for awhile now."

I wanted to hug Sonic, what were these dreams about? I felt guilt flowing through me. We weren't the only ones going through a lot, so has Sonic. I don't even know how bad he's suffering.

"You're going to have to remember! Faker… these could help us… we may have hope."

Shadow seemed a little hopeful there. That wasn't like him, maybe these dreams mean something more than a daydream while you sleep.

"Just, give me some time to think about it… please."

After awhile, I heard footsteps go downstairs. It must've been Sonic, I sighed, I might be with Shadow for this one. But, it is true, Sonic is suffering, and it's maybe because of these dreams. I walked out of the room and saw Shadow against the wall in the same position he was when I came up. "You were listening, weren't you?" I glared at him. "So what if I was!" Shadow scoffed and smirked at me. "Still the usual stalker? I guess that part of you hasn't changed." I heard laughter downstairs, were they laughing at me? Did they hear Shadow?

I gritted my teeth with that remark, I wanted to practically kill him. I took a deep breath and walked right past him and down the steps, I wasn't in a good mood now.

* * *

 **Day 24 (Sonic's POV)**

The second I walked downstairs, I was hit with the sound of "SONIC!" I jumped up with surprise and looked to source of the sound. Unfortunately, _**I**_ _was too slow_ , because the second I did, I was tackled by a blue figure. Once again, I jumped with surprise but gave a little squeal, which was really embarrassing.

I looked down at my leg and saw Cheese. I sweat dropped and patted his head. "...Chhheeeese!" I gritted my teeth but gave a light chuckle."You got me bud!" Cheese giggled and laid upon my quills. I turned around to see everyone staring at me with wide eyes.

My slight grin turned into an exact replica of their expressions. It was almost as if I was looking in a mirror. Well, this is embarrassing… "Uh, good morning…" Blaze was the first to speak after my reply, everything seemed so reticent, what happened? "It's good to see your awake." I smiled gently at the purple feline and wagged my finger like usual. "I feel better than ever too! I think I'm getting over, y'know, the incident."

Blaze nodded with no reply and Silver stood by her side. "It's good to see you're getting better, Sonic." I held my smile uncomfortably, if only they knew the truth about me… but I have to stay strong! Cheese giggled and snuggled my quills with ease, which made our laughter echo throughout the rugged shack.

Our laughter might've startled the ones upstairs, because I saw Amy walk down the steps, her face seemed a little angry. What was her problem? I didn't have time to worry about her, I think we needed to start getting our plan for today. My mind was going off track because I could smell a sweet scent coming from the kitchen, breakfast already?

I walked into the kitchen, I figured I should get something to eat, I was just a little hungry, I lost my appetite because of that… nightmare. I could feel a tense atmosphere behind me, something was wrong, I could feel it. I was right about that, because I heard everyone scream at me in unison "SONIC!" I jumped up with surprise and looked back with fear, a little unsure. My action caused Cheese to fly off my quills and into the air and land in my arms, his eyes were wide with fear. "Wh-what!?"

Everyone seemed to be sweating, were they nervous? Nervous about what? Amy seemed to be in the living room and Rouge was nowhere in sight. I scratched my head with curiosity "C'mon guys, what's wrong?" Silver was the brave one, I saw him swallow his fear. "There's nothing left to eat…" I sighed, what did he mean? "Uh, excuse me?" Silver ignored my response to his odd question and started whistling. I rubbed my temples with frustration "Can someone tell me what's going on?!"

Silver's purple companion and put her hand on my shoulder. "Sonic, we ate all the food…" I stared at her for some time after that. Was I angry? Depressed even? I blinked at her and slightly nodded. "Oh, ok…"

* * *

 **Day 24 (Silver's POV)**

I watched Sonic stare at Blaze for some time now, it was completely unreadable. I couldn't tell what he was feeling if I look into those emerald eyes of his. I will admit, I felt complete remorse for what we've done. We ate all the food, not thinking of anyone at all, that goes for Sonic. I didn't want to make anything worse to make me feel guilty, so I just kept my mouth of mine shut. Of course, Blaze would have to talk to him if I didn't say a word, and that would make me feel even worse!

Wow, I'm the most selfish hedgehog on this planet!

I couldn't take the guilt no more! I put my hand on Sonic's shoulder "Hey, are you okay?" The blue hero just nodded "Yea, don't worry about me, lets just start our day, I'm not even hungry." Sonic walked out of the room, leaving Blaze and I alone.

I looked at her as if she had done something atrocious "What do you think that was all about?" Blaze scoffed and shook her head "Next time, think about others…" I gritted my teeth, she ate all the food too! "How can you say that?! You were the one to eat all of that exquisite mea-" I looked around with shock, she wasn't there! _"That sly cat!"_ I shook the thought off, Sonic wouldn't want us to fight.

I exited the room and into the living room, where everyone else was huddled up. Rouge and Amy were on the couch and Blaze was standing up with her arms crossed. Sonic seemed to be standing up, checking everyone, Cheese was on his quills, they looked so cute together! It looked like everyone was here, there was just one person missing, Shadow.

I sighed, of course he wasn't here, I don't think he needed to be bossed around. We technically weren't though, Sonic is our leader and all, but he's too kind to boss people around. Shadow can have it his way and not follow orders, but I know that he can't survive without us, I think we all know.

I stood beside Blaze, I know that she got on my nerves, but… I get this feeling around her, could it be something… love for that matter? Pssh! She's my companion! Not my love! I looked at Blaze and smiled, she looked right back at me and tilted her head in confusion. I reacted by shaking my head and changing my gaze to Sonic, now maybe wasn't the time to mess around with Blaze.

* * *

 **Day 24 (No One's POV)**

Sonic looked at everyone as they all looked back at him, he noticed someone in particular was missing. "Guys, where's Shadow?" Silver looked upstairs, wondering about the black hedgehog and back at the blue one. "I think we should just leave Shadow be, I don't think he needs us… at the moment, to say the least." The whole room filled with laughter from Silver's assertion.

The white hedgehog looked up the steps and sweat dropped. _"Oh chaos… did he hear me?"_ Sonic snickered silently and then cleared his throat. "Well, today's a new day, a day to start over, to just put the past behind us."

Everyone smiled except for the white bat, she had seemed quiet all morning. Amy had noticed her silent acts and put her hand on Rouge's shoulder. "Is there anything wrong?" Rouge nodded and winked at the sakura hedgehog. "Don't worry sweetie, there isn't anything wrong"

Amy smiled gently, she knew something was up with her, but what for the matter? Amy always knew if something was wrong with one person, she could tell by instinct. She was just a special hedgehog, for fact.

Rouge silently mumbledand Amy winced at the tone, there was definitely something up with her. Amy decided to ask her later, it wouldn't be much of a problem. She would be sure to cheer her the white bat up.

Sonic looked out the window and slightly chuckled "Wow, everything doesn't seem so bad. The clouds are orange, the sun is slightly showing, it isn't as hot. This is the best day to travel!" Cheese giggled at Sonic's positivity, and everyone continued to have grim looks, besides Amy who had been smiling.

Silver shyly scratch his head "When are we leaving, exactly?" Sonic wagged his finger and had his genuine smile "Most likely in about…" Sonic paused and tapped his foot as he stared at the dusty ground. "Thirty minutes or so?"

The rest of the crew nodded and Blaze uttered "Will you be able to travel without eating?" Before Sonic could answer, his pink lover spoke up "Wait? He didn't eat?" With no time wasted, Amy grabbed Sonic's arm and dragged him to the kitchen. "You need to eat, mister!" Cheese was startled by Amy's direct action and flew up into the air.

Sonic was trying to release Amy's grip around his arm, but hadn't prevailed. Blaze and Silver's eyes had widened and ran after the two hedgehogs. "WAIT!" The pink hedgehog ignored their pleas and went directly into the kitchen.

She grabbed the pot and spoon and looked at Sonic "Why didn't you eat? Don't worry, it's not that bad…" Sonic rolled his eyes as his arm was being gripped by Amy's, suddenly another arm grabbed Amy's and she jumped with surprise. "Eep!"

Amy looked to the source of the grasp and saw none other than Blaze. "Amy, we ate it all!" The female hedgehog stared at the purple cat before she spoke again. "Wait, what?" Silver came into the _conversation_ "Amy, we ate all the food."

Amy stared at Silver and then into the pot, surely enough, there was none. The pink hedgehog gasped as she covered her mouth with her hands and looked at Sonic. The blue hero seemed to be calm about the whole situation "Amy, I'm not hungry, it's not that big of a deal"

The sakura lover shook her head and growled at the others. "How could you?! I made enough for all of us! But yet you forget about _our_ leader! _My_ love!"

Everyone's eyes were widened from Amy's outbreak, Silver and Blaze looked at the ground in shame and Sonic didn't even bother to say a word. The only sound was the creak of wood from the steps. The sound was getting louder as well, like it was approaching the others. The sound suddenly stopped and it caused Amy and Sonic to look to the source.

"Hmph, I've seen you're all warming up to each other, but I think its time…"

* * *

 **Here we go! Now we're getting into the story! These chapters were just openers! Throughout the story we're going to see some surprises! I plan on making this a very loooooooooooong story, roughly over 100,000 words. (Probably.) It will take awhile, but I'm not giving up on it! I'm also sorry if the words seem** _ **stale**_ **. I might shorten these paragraphs and make them shorter, just because everything seems so sudden.**

 **I thank you all for the reviews as well! They really make me happy and it makes me want to get the chapters out much faster for you guys!**

 **SonAmy** _ **will**_ **be in this story, it just needs to build up, it can't just happen right off the bat! This won't be the only shipping though! I told you that there would be surprises! I won't spoil anything!**

 **What's up with Rouge though? She seems… odd? :3**

 **See ya in the next chapter!**


End file.
